


It's always hard when your dad starts dating again

by Land_of_Domes



Series: Crossing Caroline [1]
Category: Jurassic World (2015), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Crack, Crossover, F/M, Romance, What Was I Thinking?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-20
Updated: 2015-08-20
Packaged: 2018-04-16 08:20:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4618242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Land_of_Domes/pseuds/Land_of_Domes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Caroline meeting blue. Seriously, that's all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's always hard when your dad starts dating again

Sometimes life dumps you in places you would have never seen yourself in . But sometimes growing up meant that you had to leave your beloved little hometown, which to be honest, often seemed like a giant magnet attracting all supernatural drama queens and psychotic villains with good hair but bad daddy issues the world has ever hosted, and work for a theme park. And sometimes the decision to work as an underpaid, overqualified intern in Jurassic World of all places turned out to be the best decision of your life.

“Are you sure about this? I don't want to aggravate them.” Caroline held as tightly onto the mans arm as she dared to. 

“Why would you? To them you're just another piece of meat they can't even reach. But you work here after all, so you must know a little bit about them.” While that was technically true Caroline doubted they would react to her, a far more dangerous predator than a normal human being, quite the same way as their usual handlers.

“Yeah but you're their dad! I don't want them to think I'm poaching or something.” Owen drew the struggling woman into his arms once more to kiss her on the temple.  
“Babe, don't call me dad in whatever context, it feels weird enough with you looking so young, if I didn't see your ID I might have thought you're 17.” Caroline began to awkwardly sidestep out of his embrace at that sentence.   
“Well...hey stop pushing me! I will start walking once I feel like walking! What are their names again?” Owen rattled them off and quickly led the woman towards the bound animals. 

The closer the couple got the more it became apparent that Blue did indeed have something against the young vampire. “Guess you were right after all..I never saw them – well that's a lie I did see them act like this before but normally that kind of aggressive behaviour is reserved for real threats and not squishy humans.”  
Caroline felt his arm sliding off her waist and watched him stepping closer to the bound animal to reassure it. “Hey girl, what's wrong, hmm? Caroline here is not a threat..she doesn't even like meat that much, I know what a weirdo, right?” 

In the moment that Owens back was turned to her, she flashed her fangs at the raptor and added a little, barely audible growl as an extra. Blues eyes, still fixated on her, widened an she stopped her own furious noises immediately and began to eye the blonde with curiosity and wariness instead of aggression. Encouraged, Caroline stepped closer to the raptor and her trainer and carefully placed her hand next to Owens on the animals head. He in turn lifted his and placed his arm around her again to watch her carefully pet the bird like creature. 

“See all animals will react differently when you approach them already reeking with fear but if you're confident..well you can apparently build a better relationship with my raptor in seconds than I did spending months and months on it.” Owen said and pretended to turn away pouting. Caroline giggled, “I guess we're just birds of one feather, right Blue?”

Evidently Blue had other ideas, since the whole metal box made a loud sound as she threw her body against the inner wall in an effort to get out. “Or maybe not,” Caroline half shouted as she jumped back. “You know maybe our next date should be at a place with less carnivores.” Owen only chuckled and kissed her square on the mouth. “I'll finish up here, go and get your stuff so we can relocate our date to a more remote area...if you know what I mean?” Caroline shook her head in amusement but still obediently looked for her bag and jacket so they could spend their evening doing more pleasant activities than petting raptors.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know anymore, the whole meeting the rator squad scene is so overused by now but whatevs Caroline is in it so it's slightly better, hopefully. Also english isn't my first language so be fair but nice if you feel like reviewing ;)


End file.
